1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user identification method in a mobile communication system and a mobile station, and a mobile communication system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile station in a network of a mobile communication system, can only communicate with the network system after user identification (or authentication) is completed. For example, in commercially available Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), user identification is performed as follows: When a mobile station is turned on, the mobile station transmits data stored in a subscriber identification module, which is required for user identification (hereinafter, referred to as a “SIM”), to the network. The network receives the data which is transmitted from the mobile station, and checks the data required for user identification, such as registration information, charge delinquency information, a password and the like. If it is determined that the user allowable, the mobile station is identified (or authorized).
Accordingly, a technology for the user identification using Electric Serial Number (ESN), International Mobile User Identification (IMSI), and Temporary Mobile User Identification (TMSI) in a GSM mobile communication system has been developed.
However, in conventional GSM portable phones, a separate SIM card must be coupled to the Portable Phone (e.g., by sliding the SIM card into a SIM slot.) so that the portable phone can perform user identification. Therefore, when a user of the GSM portable phone loses the portable phone and/or the SIM card, the SIM card can be used or reproduced without authorization for unauthorized use.
Further, when a user loses a mobile station using other communication systems such as, for example, a code division multiple access (CDMA) system or a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), unauthorized persons can use or reproduce the mobile station for unauthorized purposes and the use.
Conventionally, when a user loses a mobile station and/or a SIM card, the user can request a stop in service for the missing mobile station from the mobile station's service provider so as to prevent possible unauthorized use of the mobile station. Accordingly, when a mobile station is lost, the user, should, in order to obtain the stop in service, find a telephone number of the service center and call to the service center to request the stop in service. The service stop process can be inconvenient to the user as it may require a lengthy period until a service provider's representative answers the call. Moreover, personal information may be required which the user may not want to release for various reasons.